Mistakes
by False Dead
Summary: Harry has had many attempts to remove him. They have always failed, until now. AU 5th year crossover
1. Downfall

**I don't own Harry Potter or Hellsing**

**Mistakes**

Harry Potter was a normal boy, at least now he was. The hearing at the ministry had gone poorly, Dumbledore had tried to use reason but the minister and several others thought with their wallets and unlike Dumbledore Lucius Malfoy was willing and able to pay other members of the Wizengamot to find Harry guilty.

After his wand was snapped he was forced to sign a magical contract which would prevent him from using magic on the British Isles he had been sent to the Dursleys, who had promptly thrown him out. The ministry having taken down the blood wards around the house there was no reason to keep him so they had filled for his emancipation.

Although he had at first been angry, he had rapidly found himself in a better mood as his lawyer had listed his funds and properties to prove he was self-sufficient. Upon finding that their nephew was wealthy (Margorie Dursley looking particularly ill) the Dursleys had attempted to revoke his emancipation.

But it was too late and now Harry owned a flat in London. he spent his time keeping up with the news and hoping for replies from other schools that he knew would never come. For although he was not forbidden to go to schools in other countries the British wizarding government had bullied other schools into turning Harry away.

Harry opened the fridge and frowned he was low on everything. Grumbling to himself he left the flat. The ministry thankfully had done one good thing they had given him a full Muggle Education, but that was only with a prompting from Dumbledore and probably so that Fudge could claim he was generous.

Harry had gotten a reputation in the in the area as a rich intelligent loner, and oddly enough was despised for it. The ministry had seen fit to give him Doctorates in Psychology and in political science, the last being chosen by Lucius so that Harry would understand what had been done to him and how it easily could have been prevented.

He entered the market and stocked up on foodstuffs. As he went to the counter to purchase however he noticed blood and lots of it. He cursed softly as his hand went to a Swiss army knife in his pocket; he drew it and snapped it open. he slowly moved forward keeping the cart he could put it between him and what ever was over there.

He was relieved when the checkout lady stood up but quickly changed his mind when he saw the vacant look and the fact that her entrails were falling out. The creature (calling it a women felt wrong) shuffled for him. He decided that maybe he should put some distance between him and it. He turned to run and found himself face to face with a women covered in blood, she was of slight build and had violet hair but most striking were her eyes red, not a bloodshot red but a true crimson.

_Well what do you think?_


	2. Answers

I don't own Harry Potter or Hellsing

**Mistakes**

Harry stumbled back and fell landing hard. Taking stock of the situation he noted that the Zombie had been joined by several others and that they now formed a circle around him blocking escape. The lady in front of him chuckled as she moved towards him, grinning madly. Harry quickly gathering his wits decided to try and delay her. "What are you" he blurted fearfully. She stopped and leaned in locking eyes with him. "What am I? A vampire." "What are they?" Harry asked this time out of curiosity. "They were cattle, livestock, useless except as food. Now the have a purpose, to serve me they are my minions. My ghouls."

Harry paled drastically upon hearing this. He now knew that the chances of him leaving alive were slim. He opened his mouth to ask a question and paused afraid of the consequences. However the vampire had noticed and answered his unspoken question.

"You were about to ask why you were still alive and not a ghoul. It is simple you are a Virgin and of the opposite sex. You can be turned and it would be such a waste to not take this opportunity and turn you. A fledgling is much more versatile and is bound to do what its creator, in this case me, commands. And if I were to die so would you."

Suddenly there was an echoing crack and the vampire turned her head sharply drawing a pistol as she did so. She then grabbed Harry and put her gun to his spine. Harry gulped and looked in the direction the ghouls and the vampire now faced. Seconds later Ghoul after ghoul exploded sending blood and limbs flying.

Through the front door of the building came a young lady possibly in her twenties . Her hair was blond and cut short and she had red eyes. She wore a yellow uniform with a short skirt and was carrying large cannon. A breech loader he noted as she slammed a large shell into place. She calmly aimed the cannon at his attacker. "Let the boy go" she said. In reply his captor laughed "Why should I?" she barked "I highly doubt if I did you would let me go and right I have a bargaining chip".

The other woman sighed and calmly aimed. The vampire holding Harry took this as a bluff and was surprised when the lady fired. This surprise only lasted ten seconds as her head fell into the space that had held her chest moments before. However this did not save Harry as the pistol went of several times as her hand spasmed. He fell roughly and laid still the bullets having first severed the spine and then changing position as her arm fell to the ground.

He opened his eyes and saw the young woman in the uniform leaning over him. She looked mournfully at him. 'Do you want to live?" she asked softly. With great effort he managed to nod his head. As she leaned in for his throat he blacked out.


End file.
